A fantastical Screening of Spidey and Scarlet
by Argenize
Summary: The Fantastic Four and some members of the Avengers get to see the life of a teenage Spider-Man as he struggles through life, school, being an Avenger, and his relationship with a older Scarlet Witch. With Permission to do this from HandAssassinSpider-man.


In the lab of Reed Richards, Mister Fantastic, the sound of muttering of overly complicated science jargon could be heard through out the room. Now one might think that Reed himself would be the one to be muttering the overly complicated science jargon, and you'd be right if it was another day, no the one who is muttering the overly complicated science jargon id none other than Valeria Richards, the daughter of Reed and Sue Richards who so happens to be four years old. Let that sink in for a moment. Now what Valeria is working on is a machine that her father had previously disassembled, The Bridge, a machine that allows the user to observe or enter alternate or parallel worlds. She wasn't only putting it back together but adding a new feature to it, her father originally had it for one person to use via a cerebral visor, but by using a holographic projector Valeria had it so that a whole room would be enveloped in a holographic environment that simulates an alternate or parallel world.

Once the last of the H.E.R.B.I.E. finished the final adjustment to the over all machine, what did you think a small four year old would be doing this all by herself? Valeria grinned and rubbed her hands together and gave the signal for the H.E.R.B.I.E by the power button to turn on the machine, and with a whirl of lights and noise holographic images began to appear. One of the original features her father had programmed in to the The Bridge was a voice control function, being able to control the machine and set parameters, now all that was left to do was figure out what world she wanted to view.

Before she could do even twitch however the door to the room slide opened and in walked her brother and uncle, letting out an annoying sigh and pinching her little nose, Valeria placed her hand on her hip and gave both her brother an uncle a look that was quite similar to a look that her mother usually gives, a look that is usually followed up with.

"Really?"

"So this where you've been, I've been looking for you." said Johnny

"For what purpose?' asked Valeria

"Your mom asked me to look after you, make sure you didn't blow or teleport the Baxter Building to the negative zone, or transform your brother into a creature of unimaginably proportion." Replied Johnny

"Like I would make any of those miscalculations." scoffed Valeria, "Not only do I have fathers notes but also uncle victors on all of the machines that they have made, on top of that I have also made improvements to them, case and point."

Valeria spreads her arms wide open as various holographic images of people, cities, and worlds float on by around her and her family members. Some of the cities that were passing by looked like futuristic versions of New York or early eighteenth century New York, the same could be said for the people. And if they didn't look like future or past versions they looked like they could belong in their world. The H.E.R.B.I.E.'s by this point all left room to other areas of the Baxter Building so all who were left in the room were two Richard kids and one human torch, who was currently checking out a alternate version of Captain America make out with a female version of Tony Stark.

"So what is this? What am I looking at around here?" asked Johnny, while Franklin went to the middle of the room where a hologram of a young Spider-Man fought against the Chameleon

"This is The Bridge, new and improved, by yours truly of course." Bragged Valeria

"Of course." Smiled Johnny,"So what are you going to do with it Val?"

"I was just about to get to that actually?" She replied

"Cool, look at Spider-Man go!" Exclaimed Franklin as he Watched teen Spidey, jump of a wall into a acrobatic flip and punch out Chameleon just before he landed

Seeing this Johnny got a devious idea, in all of the years that he's known the wallcrawler they've had this prank war and after last time the web-head got him he was stuck in the shower for over two hours when Spider-Man replaced his shampoo, very expensive shampoo might I add, with an extra sticky and longer lasting batch of web-fluid.

"So this machine, let's us look at other realities?" Asked Johnny

"In Layman's terms, yes." replied Valeria

"Thwip Thwip." mimicked Franklin in the background

"So we can see in to other peoples lives, if we wanted right?"

"Of course." Replied Valeria offhandedly as she viewed her brother watch another version of themselves when they are older

Looking around Johnny saw many versions of his friend and prank rival, from young to old and everything in between, he even saw one of were he was with his sister Sue that sent a shudder throughout his body, but after looking around his eyes drifted back to the one his young nephew was looking at. What better way to embarrass someone than use some material from their awkward teen years, not that he had awkward teen years.

"so how do we start? how do we choose which world to go?" asked Johnny as he kept the world that he wanted in view

"And why would I tell you that, Uncle Johnny?"

"C'mon it's a win-win, you get to test out this thing and see another world while I get to find dirt on that wallcrawling menace."replied Johnny with a car salesman grin

"...Very well, despite my better judgement to agree to whatever foolhardy idea you conceive, I find little fault to what you propose."

"Sweet!" Exclaimed Johnny, "So how do we start this thing."

_sigh. _"I will handle that. Computer begin scanning for viable realities where Spider-Man is a young adu-"

"Teenager." Interrupted Johnny

"What?"Asked Valeria

"Young adult could be mistaken for twenty-one or eighteen or..."

"I get it, Computer scan for viable realities where spider-man is a teenager." Said Valeria

_"Scanning. Scanning Complete." _

"Good, how many are there?" Asked Valeria

_"12,547,_ 875."

"Damn that's a lot." Said Johnny

"Computer how many of those realities where Spider-Man has embarrassing moments?" Asked Valeria

_ "12,547,_ 875."

Smack!

"Of Course."Muttered Johnny after Facepalming

"Computer randomize." Said Valeria, "Might as well pick one."

"Yeah I guess, heh wait here I'll go get us some popcorn." Said Johnny as he walked out of the room

"So we're going to watch Spider-Man?" Asked Franklin

"Yes, but when he's young he might act completely different from the one we know and we might also watch his embarrassing moments."

"That's ok, it will still be Spider-Man so there will also be moments were he's completely awesome."

"That's a fair assessment." replied Valeria

_'Randomize Completed. Found Earth-51017."_

"Begin optical visualization." Said Valeria

"Shouldn't we wait for uncle Johnny?" Asked Franklin

"Science waits for no man Franklin." Replied Valeria

**New York City USA, June 9th 2016 9:45 PM**

**A young and beautiful woman with dark brown shoulder blade length hair was currently walking down a surprisingly empty side walk on a warm night in the 'city that never sleeps'. Said woman was 5'6 and wearing a red jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, black forearm warmers on each arm with what looked like a red bracelet on each wrist, a sort of black dress that ended halfway down her thighs with a rather generous reveal of her breast that looked to be covered by a scarlet red bra. She was also wearing two necklaces one of which was short and had a red ruby like gem or stone in a silver circular locket and a longer necklace that hung down to her stomach with what looked like a coin attached. Her legs were covered by what appeared to be black stockings or thigh high socks that ended above her knee and her feet were covered by a pair of black heeled boots.**

**The beautiful woman dressed in the red and black street clothes and looked damn good doing it was none other than Wanda Maximoff, a former test subject for HYDRA's enhanced humans program and as of two months ago a member of the second team Avengers. She was born in the Eastern European war torn nation of Sokovia along with her twin brother Pietro. Life in the capital city of Novi Grad was difficult as Sokovia was a third world country that was often plague by numerous issues ranging from food shortages, drug and weapon dealings passing through or setting up shop to violence in the streets and schools. Despite these issues that often threatened her and her family, Wanda was never truly bothered by the horrors of the world until the death of her and Pietro's parents by an artillery shell fired at their apartment building when they were ten and celebrating Pietro's acceptance on her and his school's track team. A good portion of the building and the surrounding neighborhood was leveled which left Wanda, Pietro, and dozens of others trapped in the rubble for days and many more dead.**

"...Uhh I thought this was about Spider-Man." Said Franklin

"Hmm I doubt it is a malfunction, perhaps this will relate back to Spider-man in some way." Replied Valeria

"if you say so."**  
**

**It didn't really help that a mortar shell landed in front of her and Pietro and remained that way for over two days with her and her brother wondering the entire time if they were finally going to die. The shell which bore the Stark Industries logo on it never detonated, but the experience left her and Pietro with a deep hatred for Tony Stark and America. She and her brother then spent the next 11 years protesting not just against Stark and America but also the Avengers, SHIELD, and even the X-men and Fantastic Four to some degree. The protest ranged from simple rallies to on a few occasions acts of violence and property damage. For her 18th birthday Wanda was in jail for over 5 months for burning down a SHIELD recruitment office and enticing rioting in the streets afterwards. When Strucker and by proxy HYDRA approached her and her brother with the chance to finally make a difference and actually take real action against America and the Avengers they both agreed knowing full well the risks.**

**Strucker may have been a conniving backstabber in the end, but he did deliver on his promise to make Wanda and her brother more powerful than they ever dreamed of. Pietro was given the abilities to move at high speeds that according to some of the scientist and researchers at the Avengers facility could one day achieve supersonic and far beyond. Recently it was also discovered that Pietro could vibrate his molecules in a way that allowed him to phase through solid objects.**

**Wanda's abilities on the other hand were on a completely different level in comparison. She developed powerful psionic powers that included telekinesis, psionic energy manipulation, telepathy, and mental manipulation. Her powers had allowed her to enthrall the Hulk and the Norse god of thunder Thor, as well as the rest of the Avengers. According to Steve, her powers could very well be limitless as even Thor has said that he only knows a handful of beings whose power could rival hers and the leader of the X-men Charles Xavier has acknowledged that her telepathic powers may one day surpass his. Then again her powers were given to her as a result of experimentations with energy from the Tesseract or the 'Space Stone' as it was later revealed by Thor before his departure back to Asgard and the 'Mind Stone' that was hidden in Loki's scepter now implanted on Vison's head. So in the end she was empowered by two of the six most powerful objects in the universe called the 'Infinity Stones' which made her a force to be reckoned with.**

**As for the reason why one of the most powerful beings on Earth at the moment was walking down a side walk in Manhattan when she should be upstate at the Avengers Facility training and doing a bunch of other Avenger things was a mix between stubbornness, her inability to let go of grudges so easily, and the need for some peace and quiet and while she loves her brother dearly there are times that even he wasn't welcomed in her presence. What set her off was that Tony Stark was visiting the facility on the anniversary of her and Pietro's parents deaths and seeing him act all high and mighty when it was his fault to a great degree in her opinion that her childhood was ruined, her parents were killed and what few friends she had at the time were either killed or crippled because of the man's weapons. Yes she worked with him to help Stop Ultron from destroying the world but it was either suck up her pride for the greater good or let humanity have a first person experience of what the dinosaurs went through. Afterwards she was free to keep hating the man and as a bonus he's no longer an Avenger so she doesn't have to deal with him on a regular basis.**

**Steve Rogers or Captain America to the world was aware of this and to his credit bless his good intentioned heart had tried to have Tony steer clear of Wanda and to some extent Pietro and he nearly succeeded with Sam and Hill's help. Only problem was that Nick Fury had called a meeting and Tony Stark came even though he was told not to and well… she couldn't stand seeing the man dressed in a expensive looking suit whose weapons have more or less killed hundreds of her countrymen and women and others around the world and ruined her life more than any other person she's met. Sure he's made up for it by becoming Iron Man but that was only after his perfect fantasy was thrown out the window and he was exposed to the real world and got a fist hand look at just what exactly he and his father Howard Stark have been contributing to the world for decades. Ultron, the killer A.I. that lifted the capital of Sokovia into sub orbit and was going to use the several square mile chunk of Earth to cause a global extinction and nearly killed her brother was made by him to originally keep other people in line and if they stepped out of it they were dealt with just like SHIELD was going to do with their Heli carriers. Her brother has said that some of those things weren't entirely their fault but Wanda disagreed, she always felt her brother was a bit too naïve for his own good.**

**So two minutes into the meeting Wanda walked out much to the surprise of everyone including her brother who when he tried to stop her received a glare that would have made the Hulk proud. Wanda then quickly walked out of the room while ignoring the calls of Fury, Steve, and Sam and made her way to the garage where upon seeing Stark's new sports car she used her telekinetic powers to activate the expensive car and took it on a joy ride to Manhattan. After arriving and driving around a bit she left it in Hell's Kitchen with the door still open and the engine running… after driving it along the wall and damaging the left side and denting the hood.**

**'_He can afford a new one'_ Wanda thought as she left the at least five figure car to be possibly stolen.**

**That was 2 hours ago and since then Wanda has been aimlessly roaming around the city going in no particular direction. While walking pass a few news and merchandise stands she caught sight of images of New York's newest vigilante, Spider-man who appeared a little over 6 months ago and rumor has it has been operating almost a year before that. She's also seen news reports mainly negative and often condemning his actions, facing down large groups of heavily armed men and on a few occasions enhanced humans. Steve has been talking about approaching the red and blue hero lately to Sam and Romanov after they heard that he had almost singlehandedly (someone named Wolverine helped out apparently to some degree) took on an entire HYDRA cell who were planning to release a weaponized version of the 'Black Plague' in New York City and won.**

"So I still don't see how an Alternate version of Scarlet Witch just walking around relates to Spider-Man."

"Patience Franklin." Said Valeria

**Wanda was shaking out of her musings when she heard what sounded like three women screaming and heard the thoughts of multiple individuals whose thoughts were descending into very dark places pertaining to the apparent people in trouble. Wanda quickly made her way to the source of what sounded like was to be a soon gang rape and found them located in a dark alley way with only a single light illuminating only a small portion of the trash and graffiti littered alley.**

**There were three women who looked to be about in their late twenties and looked like they were out clubbing and were now surrounded by over twelve men, some who were armed with either knives or had guns hidden on their persons. Still this did not stop Wanda from beginning her approach with red psionic energy gathering in her hands and preparing to send the four closest men to her into the wall with extreme force. However, her actions were stopped by what she saw happen next.**

"Are you sure we're supposed to watch this, this look like the type of movies mom wont let us watch."

"We've seen worse in real life Franklin, with all the would be conquerors, alien invasion, and world ending threats and that's on top with how some of those 'respectable' heroines like to prance around in those 'uniforms'." scoffed Valeria **  
**

**A strand of some white substance appeared and grabbed the closest man to the three cowing women by the shoulders and pulled him into the darkness above everyone in the alley before the man could even let out a yelp a small now crushed gun was dropped into view seconds later. The action got an instant reaction out of the eleven remaining men.**

**"Lenny!" one shouted**

**"What the hell just happened?" another asked in a terrified voice**

**But it was the final one that realized what happened "It's the damn Spider!"**

**The goons are looked around the alley with two of them pulling out small knives and another grabbing what looked like a glass bottle to use.**

"there's Spider-Man!" Shouted Franklin

"Told you so, you just needed to wait." Said Valeria Smugly

"Shhh."Replied Franklin as he waved a hand at Valeria

**Then a voice spoke up that sounded male and fairly young, perhaps around her age Wanda guessed maybe a little younger. She could sense his mind's presence was somewhere around here but she couldn't pinpoint it exactly, at least not yet as from what she was feeling his mind was different than most that she's interacted with, that and she wasn't really bothering to search for him as she wanted to see what will happen.**

**"Well at least someone among you has a brain" the voice didn't seem to have a definite source and the alley seemed to cause an echo like effect which caused some of the thugs to start shaking. "Then again, me punching you in the head really hard probably doesn't help either. You know when people say that I probably contribute to the creation of criminals they might be right now that I think about it. I mean getting punched in the head constantly can cause brain damage which may cause you to make some questionable choices…"**

"He's right of course there have been studies on how brain injuries can lead to-."

"Val let me hear." whined Franklin

"Very well." said Valeria as she rolled her eyes

**"Oh my god I thought George was joking when he said this guy doesn't shut up" one of the thugs in a brown hoodie says in annoyance.**

**Before anyone could comment on that statement a figure dropped into the center of the eleven men. The figure was revealed to be Spider-man who immediately punched two men in the gut and sent them flying in two of their friends with enough force to if not render them unconscious then really, really, dazed. Spider-man then grabbed the incoming fist of a thug in a white shirt and used the man's momentum to swing him over the red and blue hero's shoulder and send him flying into the wall near the three women who were now crouching in fear and covering their heads.**

**Wanda saw another man sneaking behind Spider-man with a knife raised and immediately used her psionic powers to halt the man in his tracks and levitate him in the air before sending him into a thug who was wearing a beanie and had a black wife beater on. The action caught the attention of the remaining four thugs and Spider-man himself. Wanda had a large amount of psionic energy gathered in her hands that illuminated the alley in a dull red color and her eyes had a reddish tint to them that gave her an intimidating appearance to the now cowering criminals. She then shot four scarlet blasts of energy at the petrified thugs who were sent flying back several meters and one landed on a green dumpster painfully before sliding off and on to the ground with a groan.**

**The three women who were cowering earlier were looking at Wanda with awe while Spider-man was simply staring at her with a blank gaze on his mask. Wanda was a bit surprised when she saw his white lenses widen creating an electric mechanical sound as they did so, hinting that his suit was a lot more technologically advance then it looked.**

**Finally he spoke "... Wow, way to steal my thunder and completely upstage me. Now I know how Christian Bale felt in all of his scenes with Heath Ledger in that vampire movie they made awhile back."**

"Oh I know that movie, Uncle Ben let me watch it with him."

"Shh. Franklin you're not letting me hear." Said Valeria in a mock whine causing Franklin to stick his tongue out at her

**Wanda was a bit confused on what he meant "W-what?" she asked with her Eastern European accent making it sound a little like 'Vhat'.**

**Spider-man looked at her with what she could sense as confusion "You're not from around here are ya?"**

**The three women quickly got up and made their way to the alleyway's entrance while giving out small 'thank yous' to the wall crawling hero and Wanda leaving them alone in a somewhat dark alley with eleven- correction twelve unconscious thugs as the one grabbed earlier by Spider-man fell and landed on one of his knocked out buddies.**

**Spider-man stepped into the light a bit more which allowed Wanda to get a better view of him. He was around 5'8 nearing 5'9 and had a muscular build that reminded her of some of the gymnast that she use to attend school with, but with a bit more muscle. His suit was mostly red with a small black spider emblem in the center of his chest and a black webbing design on the torso, arms and what looked like boots attached with black stripes near the top of the boot with a similar design on his arms where his elbows are and where his shoulders and arms meet and what looked like black bands on his wrists. The suit was blue on his legs and up the sides of his torso and possibly lower back which had what looked like a belt of some sort with cartridges attached to it around his waist.**

**He then spoke up "Have we met before? Because you look oddly familiar…"**

**Wanda quirked a brow and crossed her arms "I think I would remember meeting someone dressed like what I crush beneath my boots"**

**Spider-man's 'eyes' widen comically before pointing a shaky hand at her "Y-y-you… That's like, like a hate crime!"**

"It's not!" Said Valeria

**Wanda huffed a little "It is not!"**

Franklin laughed a the look of his sister as she realized that she had said the same thing as the alternate version of the Scarlet Witch that they were watching  
**Spider man then shook his arms in a comedic manner "Tell that to the Spiders!"**

**Wanda couldn't help the small giggle that escaped which seemed to have brighten Spider-man's mood more than it already was.**

**Some of the men began to groan which caught both the enhanced human's attention. Spider-man than began to gather the men in a large pile where he proceeded to cover them with webs shot from his wrist. After about several seconds have passed he stopped to look at the now trapped thugs with what looked like satisfaction before turning his attention to Wanda who had remained to observe the hero who was slowly beginning to gain international fame in the last month or so.**

**Wanda was staring at the men with some disgust as she got a few mental impressions of what they were going to do to the three women earlier.**

**Spider-man noticed her slowly darkening look and decided to address it "Are you alright?"**

**Wanda looked at the men for a few more seconds before turning her attention to the red and blue hero. "Do you know what they were going to do with those women?"**

**Spider-man looked at Wanda before looking at the thugs and then back at her "Yeah… I gotta a feeling I do"**

**"Then why spare them?" Wanda asked as she folded her arms across her chest**

**Spider-man was quite for a moment before answering "… I'm not that kind of hero. Punisher wouldn't hesitate I'll admit and hanging out with Daredevil lately has made me a bit more brutal in my fights but… I don't think I bring myself to do that. Who knows maybe one day I'll have to if the fate of the world or something was at stake, but until then I think I'll just stick to leaving these guys with a few broken limbs and severe concussions."**

"Besides just killing would be inefficient, no one will know why they were killed so the would be used as a warning to others, then you have the police looking for you when they eventually figure it out that it was you making what you do even more difficult, and that's before adding multiple factors, such as other heroes, retaliation from friends/family of the victims, other law enforcement agencies that will eventually be added and of course super villains."

"Plus Spider-Man doesn't kill people." Said Franklin

**Wanda looked at the man before her as he returned her gaze with one of his own. The sound of what appeared to be some kind of jet was approaching the duo causing them to both look to the sky and see a Quinnjet hovering over them.**

**Wanda looked at the craft before looking towards Spider-man only to see that he was gone!  
**  
"That's so cool."

"Yes, I admit that it is quite cool, perhaps we can make him agree to teach as that."

"Totally."replied Franklin

**The Scarlet Witch looked around for any sign of the masked man before realizing he was probably long gone by now. Wanda gave the tied up men one last glace before sending a wave of psionic energy at them that would give them horrifying delusions and nightmares for the next few hours that would give them a taste of their own medicine before walking out of the alley to the descending jet with the hatch opening to reveal Captain America himself and her brother.**

"Hey I'm back! I got popcorn and soda, and red vines so let's start this thing." Said a grinning Johnny Storm as his niece and nephew looked at him before turning back to a hologram of a swinging Spider-Man

"Aww you started with out me." Whined Johnny

"Science wait for no man Uncle Johnny." Replied Franklin, as Valeria nodded and grinned

* * *

**A/N: First chapter done, hope you enjoy it don't worry Franklin and Valeria won't be here the whole time so they wont watch everything and I'll have other Marvel Characters come in later on as well **


End file.
